


Take Me or Leave Me

by Scar_Spirit_16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Kinda, M/M, Magnus got what he wanted in the end, No feelings were hurt in the making of this fanfic, One Shot, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: Alec sees Magnus getting hit on and it makes him and leads to pettiness and Luke and Rapheal get a front-row seat to the mess that is Alec.Based off loosely ‘Take Me or Leave Me’ from Rent, but ends in making out and I literally used the lyrics, soooo.





	Take Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. It's just a fun one-shot of a song from a fantastic and heart-aching musical.

Alec bit his lip watching the scene that could only be described as disgusting and vomit worthy. It had been a long night and he and the Downworld leaders had just finished a meeting before deciding to go out for a drink to relax. Everything had been going well until Magnus wandered off to get another drink.

Alec was still amazed at how Magnus could down so many drinks and not be fazed at all, but that wasn’t the matter at hand now, it was the fact that a Seelie in tight red leather kept laughing at everything Magnus said and leaning to touch Magnus’ chest. So now Alec was just glaring and sipping at whatever Magnus had handed him, completely forgetting that there were two other people sitting with him. Not seeing how they were keeping in their laughter. It took a lot to not just stand up and make out with Magnus in front of everyone so people would stop touching him.

Alec understood, he really did, Magnus was hot, but he was dating Alec. Which meant only he could touch Magnus like that. Finally having enough Alec got up once again not seeing his companions barely hold back. Trying to keep his cool Alec walked over slowly pushing his way through the crowded club. Standing behind Magnus Alec was sure his boyfriend knew he was there so he didn’t feel bad sliding his arm over Magnus’ shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, babe.” Alec smiled, pulling the other man closer. The Seelie glared and huffed before stomping off with a, “Could've told me.” Magnus shook his head before tilting his head up to kiss alec properly. “Can we go,” Alec growled, Magnus rolled his eyes but followed as Alec led them outside. 

Watching Alec snap made Luke almost laugh out loud. It was pretty clear that the girl was interested in Magnus but Luke knew how immune the High Warlock was to being flirted with. The man didn’t care, especially since, he had become more friendly and less like he wanted to mess with people for fun. Magnus probably saw no harm in the conversation but poor Alec was young and from what he understood Magnus was his first true relationship.

So watching Magnus chase after an irritated Alec Luke motions for Raphael to get up and go with him. He knew Alec was a level headed kid, but love makes people do funny things, so what may go down may just need someone to watch and laugh at or supporters on the sidelines to give advice and help de-escalate the situation.

“Come on angel, she meant nothing to me, you have to know that by now,” Magnus asked pulling Alec chest to chest, grinning. Alec just frown and tried to pull away, “Why did you flirt with her?”

“Sweetheart, I wasn’t doing the flirting, but there will always be people flirting with me. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, boys, girls, I can’t help it, baby.” Luke rolled his eyes, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well for Magnus if he kept going like this. Alec puffed out his chest to put space between before turning to walk away, only getting a few steps before Magnus wrapped around his back like an octopus.

“Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. You know how I am. A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs his stage, baby, let’s have fun. You know you're the one I chose, folks would kill to be in your shoes.” Alec still wasn’t having it and detangled from his boyfriend and could only get a few more paces when Magnus got in front of him, stretching out his arms to block Alec’s path. “Every night, who’s in your bed? Kiss me, my frowny baby?”

“Oh that won’t work, I’m not gonna fall for your little tricks Magnus. I’m sorry I love margins and discipline, I look before I leap and I make lists in my sleep. If don’t like it then maybe you leave should me.” But those words seemed to make Magnus’ smile grow, like he found the mini-rant adorable, as he tried to get Alec to kiss him.

Luke watched with a careful eye, hoping no one said anything offensive. He knew they loved each other despite all differences, he hoped this wasn't the straw that broke the camel's back. “Baby the only thing I want to leave is this sidewalk so we can go home and make lists about what we want to do to each other.”

That, that had got Alec to stop fighting and Luke could see the blush on the youngest’s face. “Forgive me angel?” Magnus pouted. It seemed Alec did as he leaned down to full-on kiss Magnus. No matter how quiet the groans Luke could hear him and was sure Rapheal could too considering the grossed out look on his face.

As hands started moving though Luke figured it was time to go. He was pretty sure Magnus pulled them through a portal and Luke tried hard not to think about what was going to happen. He had come to think of Alec like one of his kids and now was not the time to remember the rumors around Magnus’ sex life.

He also knew though that with all the attention Alec was getting from the Clave blowing off some steam may be useful, he had seen Alec destroy younger shadowhunter on tense days, maybe he wouldn’t hear Simon talk about the Head of the Institute was cracking down on Clary for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know down below if you think I should do more one-shots based on musical songs. It can be anything and any pairing. I'll only write pairings I know well so I feel like I could represent the characters correctly, but just shoot off ideas in the comments and thanks for reading. :)  
Sorry if it's bad <3


End file.
